1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,866,022 discloses a FOUR-STOKE INTERNAL COMBUSTION ENGINE. The ′022 patent issued on Jul. 5, 1932. The four-stroke internal combustion engine comprises in combination four pistons travelling in corresponding cylinders, an H-shaped connecting member for securing the pistons to its free ends, slidable blocks arranged on extensions of the cross pin at both sides of the H-shaped connecting member for supporting the latter on the casing wall, and a connecting rod connected to the said cross pin.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.